Lost Case
by Nekocin
Summary: AU, KaiRei: Sequel to "Till death do us part". Yuri thinks that they're both idiots. Because Kai is making it so difficult for himself as he tries to kiss his beloved.


**Title:** Lost case  
**Author:** Nekocin/tyreling  
**Fandom:** Beyblade  
**Focus:** Kai/Rei, Yuri  
**Other:** OoC, side-fic to "**Till death do we part**" and using the theme from 31_days: "_November 21 2009, kissing is like drinking salted water, you drink and your thirst increases_". Kai's perspective.  
**Summery:** Yuri thinks that they're both idiots.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own the characters of Beyblade. It'd be nice... but then I'll probably be hounded until I leave them be.

* * *

He could call it a mash of lips of sorts. One ungrounded fleeting peck on the corner of Rei's unsuspecting lips. Truthfully, he had planned it to be a correct kiss goodnight, squarely upon the mouth, but the situation didn't go into his favor. Rei happened to look up to the sky, worrying about the dark clouds and oncoming bad weather just when Kai grabbed his chance!-rather too late-moved forward to press a light kiss on the wrong side of Rei's face.

Yuri had almost sophicated himself, laughing, after finding out about the little blunder. And he still continued to fish that incident up whenever he felt like playing with Kai again.

Kai hadn't planned the second a time. No doubt, thanks to his meddlesome cousin. While he and Rei were waiting for the 5 o'clock train behind the yellow line, there's a commotion in the back that sent fellow-passengers bumping into each other and ultimately pushed Rei closer to him. Before Rei could apologize, before Kai could ask if he was all right, their miscalculated proximity resulted to an awkward, unforeseen little peck. Again, on the wrong part of the face. Kai had accidentally brushed Rei's nose with his lips and Rei got Kai's right jawline.

Yuri had called him a loser between snorts of laughter and scoffs of disbelief-pointing out that Kai and Rei's bond was starting to resemble a cheesy chick flick even without his help.

No matter how much Kai wanted to deny the similarities, he acknowledged that the remark wasn't unfounded. Even Kinomiya Hitoshi commented about their strange relationship; it's as if they were just angsting away for the most part.

His nth attempt happened right after Kai had tucked Rei into his bed. Rei had had a long mortuary service a moment ago and had been too tired to keep Kai company. He just promptly fell asleep once his head touched the pillows. Kai remembered staring at Rei's sleeping face, not exactly breathless, not exactly mesmerized-and then leaned forward with the main goal to, at least, give away a proper kiss engraved in his mind. He stopped just a few centimenters above the other's lips, before pulling back and regretfully kicked himself for even trying when Rei was unconscious.

Yuri had confessed wanting to resort to violence since Kai had obviously let many beautiful chances go by. He had almost broke the desk in half as an example.

"You want to kiss me, don't you?" Rei pointed out one day when Kai took him out to some boat ride. Anyone would have fumbled, face beetred and profusely denying the question. Kai never did that though. He wasn't anyone anyway.

Calmly, he looked Rei in the eye, affirming, "Yes, I do. It's only complicated when the deed needs to be done."

For a moment he wondered if he shouldn't have acted so sure about himself. A bit fumbling might have appeased Rei and shed some sympathetic limelight upon his-Rei's-_their_ dillema. Kai would have appeared very much endearing. Perhaps.

A tentative pressure upon his lips made him stop wondering further. His logical mind no longer tried to explain his situation. He felt a smile somewhere and pressed forward, a ready hand steadying the back of Rei's neck into position and responded on his own. It was their first kiss, that ended with understandable awkward movements to find a comfortable position and nervous laughter.

Yuri could not believe they had only shared one kiss and left it as it was. An innocent mash of lips. Shaking his head, Yuri scoffed at him and admitted Kai was a completely lost case.

**End **

* * *

**TheNekoTalks: **

... uhm, LOL?

**Thank you for reading! **

**.:Nekocin:.**


End file.
